Historia innego początku: Rozdział 6
W... Sześciu? - One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 6 Jeden bardzo wredny z piratów złapał za sztylet w łokciu Luffy'ego i wbił go w żagiel. Był to dla niego okropny ból, a sam był uziemiony. Świetnie, głową w tą grubą belę, gdzie tu jakiś sens? Widocznie obawiano się wyciągnięcia tej broni, mogło się to źle dla nich skończyć, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zyskali przewagę. - I co teraz powiesz, przyjemniaczku? - zaśmiała się kobieta. - T-tooo z-znowu tyyyy? - słowa wypowiadane przez Luffy'ego wypływały bardzo powoli. Nie miał siły na cokolwiek innego. Na bezradnego marynarza patrzył się zlękniony różowowłosy chłopak. Pani Alvida jest straszna i okrutna. Uderzyła biedaka dwa razy swoim toporem. Mimo, że gumowy, chłopak w końcu zaczął odczuwać ból, a na jego ciele pojawiły się rany. Uderzyła go tak jeszcze kilka razy, po czym odeszła. - Haha, zajmę się tobą później. Coby niezauważalnie podszedł do niego. Gdy wszyscy stali mniej więcej za plecami gumiaka, Coby stanął "naprzeciw" niego, to jest po drugiej stronie żaglu. - Panie marynarzu... - zaczął niepewnie. - Heeę? - Luffy próbował utrzymać jakiekolwiek siły, żeby porozmawiać z chłopakiem. - J-Jest pan sam? - Nieee.. Na staaatku jeest... S-są moi przy-yjacieele. - Jak to dobrze! Wreszcie stąd... - Hej, Coby! - zauważyła go Alvida - Nie szemrać mi tam z więźniem! Kto jest najpiękniejszy? - Ty, panno Alvido. - Kto jest najwspanialszą panią kapitan na tym i każdym innym morzu? - Ty, panno Alvido. - Jesteś dziiwny. - powiedział Luffy. Zaczynał chyba dawać sobie radę z wymową podczas bycia w kontakcie z Kairoseki - Jak można przymilać się tej wariatce? Wszyscy na statku zlękneli się go, już któryś raz. - Czy ty nie uczysz się na swoich błędach!? NIE WOLNO CI TAK NAZYWAĆ WSPANIAŁEJ ALVIDY! - rzuciła w niego swoją maczugą. Nie dosyć, że został poważniej zraniony w plecy, to sztylet wbił się jeszcze gorzej. - Czy ci już do reszty odbiło!? - powiedziała do niego związana obok rudowłosa dziewczyna - Ty chyba nie masz zamiaru żyć. - AAU! - krzyknął Luffy. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko, już chyba lepiej, żeby Helmeppo naprawdę powiadomił Smokera. Nagle uspokoił się, jakby ból przeszedł i popatrzył na dziewczynę. - O, obudziłaś się. Nic ci nie jest? - To miłe, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy, ale daję sobie radę. Ty chyba jesteś w trochę gorszej sytuacji. - To moja praca, w końcu jestem marynarzem. - No tak... - powiedziała trochę jakby z żalem. - I szczerze to nie wiem... Au! Chyba nie jest dobrze. - rany na ciele Luffy'ego mogły być naprawdę niebezpieczne dla życia. - "Chyba nie jest dobrze"!? Chłopie, dostałeś tyle razy tą maczugą, ciesz się, że możesz mówić, a przynajmniej że żyjesz! - potem dodała trochę spokojniej - Jestem Nami, a ty? - Monkey D. Luffy. Coby patrzył się na dwójkę zdziwiony. - Jak wy możecie rozmawiać w takiej chwili!? Przecież oboje jesteście na... Na granicy ŚMIERCI! - Bywało gorzej. - stwierdził gumiak. - Nie, nie bywało! - zdenerwował się Coby. Co jest nie tak z tym gościem? - Hej! Miałeś nie rozmawiać z nimi! - zagroziła mu Alvida. - Tak jest, panno Alvido! - powiedział szybko i wskoczył pod pokład. Nie chciał, by zrobiła i mu coś złego, a ostatnimi czasy miała do tego humor. ---- Helmeppo czuł się roztargniony. Z jednej strony, bał się reakcji kapitana, z drugiej musiał mu to powiedzieć! W końcu, zdecydował się. - Kapitanie Smo... - nagle, słychać było dziwny grzmot. Statek zaczął się dziwnie przechylać. Nic dziwnego, statek marynarki ciągle płynął w stronę statku Alvidy i zderzył się z nim. Kapitan natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi. - Co się dzieje!? - krzyknął na Helmeppo - Czy nie umiecie wytrzymać jednej nocy bez niszczenia wszystkiego!? Po chwili słychać było krzyki piratów. Dokonali abordażu, tym bardziej zrobili to chętnie, że nie zdążyli uciec statkiem od zderzenia i stary statek raczej już się im do niczego nie przyda. Kapitan nagle wyskoczył z kajuty. Prawie zostałby zraniony, ale jak każda inna Logia, miał dobry refleks i nie dało się go pociąć z zaskoczenia. Wyciągnął swoją broń i uderzył pirata z taką siłą... ---- Luffy'emu naprawdę się to wszystko nie podobało, statek zaczął się przechylać, co znaczyło że zaraz wpadnie do wody i się utopi! Poza tym, poruszanie się statku nie było dla niego dobre, zwłaszcza, że nadal miał sztylet w ramieniu i wiercił się on po całej ranie. Podbiegł do niego Coby. Statek był na tyle wykrzywiony, że nie było trudno wdrapać się na żagiel. - Panie Luffy, pomogę panu! - chłopak chciał wyciągnąć sztylet z jego ramienia. Był mocno wbity, ale po kilku sekundach ostrze puściło. Chłopak stanął wreszcie na nogach, choć nie całkiem, bo zaczął się zsuwać z krzywego podłoża. Złapał się jedną ręką o bele, na której była związana Nami. Jego ręka się przy tym wydłużyła. - Eek! Co to ma znaczyć!? - przestraszyła się. - Hmm? No tak, jestem gumiakiem. Jak byłem mały, zjadłem diabelski owoc Gomu Gomu no Mi. - Diabelski... Owoc? - dziewczyna nie do końca wszystko rozumiała. Tymczasem, Luffy próbował ją rozwiązać. Nie było to łatwe z tymi wszystkimi ranami. Gdy statek zbliżał się do kąta 90 stopni, skończył i zabrał Nami oraz Coby'ego na drugi statek. Na miejscu, upadł z powodu ran. Szybko odwrócił się i zobaczył obecną sytuację na statku marynarki. Był o wiele większy od statku piratów i zbytnio się nie przekrzywił. - Luffy! - słychać było w oddali. To Roronoa Zoro właśnie pokonywał ostatnich piratów na jego drodze. Została tylko Alvida, do której zaczął zbliżać się Smoker. Luffy jednak nie zauważył go i, wstawając z trudem, wyciągnął obie ręce do tyłu. - Tekkai Kenpo: Gomu Gomu no... Bazooka! - z pełnią wściekłości uderzył w grube ciało kobiety. W połączeniu mocy gumowego owocu i utwardzeniu dłoni dzięki Rokushiki Tekkai, a także bólu chłopaka, który przelał w atak, odleciała na znaczną odległość od statku, szczerze mówiąc zniknęła za horyzontem. Luffy po tym uderzeniu przewrócił się na ziemię i... zasnął. - Lekarza, lekarza! - krzyczał Helmeppo. W tym czasie, Luffy spokojnie spał, choć wyglądało to, jakby zemdlał. Pozorną ciszę po walce przerwało potężne chrapnięcie. - Luffy... Panie Luffy... - te słowa zaczęły budzić gumiaka. Ledwie otworzył oczy i zobaczył spokojną twarz chłopaka. - O, to ty... - Panie Luffy, jak dobrze, że panu nic nie jest... - krzyknął uradowany - Chciałbym panu podziękować! Uratował mnie pan od panny Alvidy! Służyłem jej wbrew swojej woli od dwóch lat! Jest pan... - Byłeś niewolnikiem? Jesteś słaby... Czy on próbował mnie pocieszyć? - załamał się Coby. - Co było, to było. Dziękuję ci, panie Luffy. Jest pan bohaterem! - Niekoniecznie... - wtrącił się Smoker, który siedział na krześle dotąd niezauważony niedaleko łóżka, na którym leżał gumiak - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, na co się naraziłeś!? - Przepra... - Nie chcę tutaj słuchać twojego: "Przepraszam"! Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, a ty... Zachowujesz się, jakby było ci wszystko jedno, czy będziesz żył! Od teraz jesteś zawieszonym marynarzem, do czasu dotarcia do Loguetown. - Ale ja złapałem niebezpiecznego... - Nikogo nie złapałeś! Kilku bezwartościowych piratów! Najpoważniejsza z nich, czyli kapitan Alvida została przez ciebie wystrzelona na orbitę! - głośno westchnął - Helmeppo mi wszystko powiedział. Jak mogłeś wziąść wszystko na siebie!? Luffy leżał na stolę, cały obłożony bandażami. Rany na jego plecach nie wyglądały za dobrze, ale gdyby nie był z gumy, już by nie żył. Niedaleko, bo na łóżku obok, wysłuchiwała całej krzykliwej rozmowy Nami. Nie była tak ranna, jak chłopak. Gdzieniegdzie miała siniaka lub była zacięta. Jako, że jej ubrania nie nadawały się do użytku, była ubrana w podstawowy strój marynarza. - Kapitanie, nie zwykł pan przesadzać? W końcu, uratował życia naszej dwójki! - Nie wtrącaj się, dziewczyno... - słowa Smokera rozdrażniły dziewczynę. Jednak, postanowiła już niczego nie mówić - Jeszcze się z tobą policzę. Później. Kapitan wyszedł, a po nim, w środku pojawił się Zoro i Helmeppo. Była już ich piątka. - Ahh... Że też musiałam wszystko stracić... - załamała się dziewczyna. - Co straciłaś? - Co? Na tym statku było przynajmniej pięć, PIĘĆ MILIONÓW BERI! - Na co ci taka kasa? - No wiesz... - dziewczyna trochę się speszyła - Muszę uregulować pewne rachunki z pewnym ryb... to znaczy z pewną osobą, hehe... - postanowiła zmienić trochę temat - Emm... To dokąd płyniecie? - Mamy zamiar dostać się na Loguetown. Uff... Na szczęście nie jest to blisko mojej wyspy. Jeżeliby się dowiedzieli... - E, to nic. Wyrzućcie mnie na najbliższej wyspie, dam już sobie radę. - Luffy, spuściłeś gardę. - zaśmiał się Zoro - Taki ruch to wstyd, nie daruję ci tego. - Oj tam, raz mi się zdarzyło... - Ten jeden raz mógł zaważyć o twoim życiu! - No wiem... Coby przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu po czym powiedział pewnie: - Panie Luffy, panie Zoro, ja też zamierzam zostać marynarzem! - Haha, ty? - zdziwił się Luffy. - O co ci chodzi? - Jeszcze przed chwilą całowałeś stopy piratowi. - Nie miałem wyboru... Luffy-san, rok temu zostałem zabrany przez tą bandę piratów, gdy chciałem wyjść na ryby. Zostałem zabrany i przez cały rok byłem niewolnikiem! Uratowałeś mnie i będę ci za to dozgonnie wdzięczny. Dziękuje ci za to. - Już mi to mówiłeś, shishi. Ale nie widzę cię jakoś w postaci marynarza, nie poradziłbyś sobie. - To moje największe marzenie! Zrobię wszystko, by je wypełnić! Nie jest pewne, czy wszyscy są świadomi zmiany kursu, która może odrobinę przedłużyć drogę do ostatniej wyspy na tym morzu. Ta walka z piratami nie dała żadnego zysku Luffy'emu, wręcz przeciwnie! Został zawieszony. Pomógł za to dwóm ludziom uwolnić się z niewoli, zawsze coś. Możliwe, że w przyszłych przygodach, Luffy trochę spowa... Czekaj, że co? Chyba możnaby o czymś takim pomarzyć. Rozdział 7